


Satisfying Temptations

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: Taron Egerton has thighs that are made to be ridden.





	1. Chapter 1

Voices filled the studio as the subject for the cover shoot made his entrance and warmly greeted everyone before being directed straight through to you in the back room. Black denim shorts hung loosely from his hips and showed off his shapely calves, his grey t-shirt hugged his biceps and a black baseball cap topped off his very casual attire. You quickly moved your arm up and over his shoulder as he ignored your invitation for a handshake and pulled you in for a friendly hug.

“Hi, I’m Taron.” He was full of energy and excitement as he stepped back and introduced himself.

“Y/N, I’ll be styling you for the shoot today but I’m already a bit behind so just give me one minute.” You turned away from him and took in a deep breath as you looked over the racks of clothes and selection of shoes and wondered where to start.

“Oh I’ve brought a suit with me so let me know where you want it.” Taron added as he placed his bags down in the corner.

“On?” You laughed. “Might as well start formal and we’ll work our way back to casual.”

“Yes boss.” He saluted you jokingly and kicked his shoes off before closing the door through to the main studio. You kept your back to him as you slid some items along the clothing rack, mentally noting a few pieces which would work well together, but the clothes didn’t hold your attention for long. He dropped his shorts to the floor and you felt your eyes widen as you caught sight of the side of his thigh in the mirror, the prominent curve of his quads perfectly balanced against his toned arse. You should have known his thighs were going to be a dream when you clocked his calves earlier. As he turned to face you your eyes darted away and you continued to skim over the clothes rail, pretending to be thinking about anything other than how good his leg would feel tightly clenched between yours.

“How do I look?” He asked as he stepped towards you and tugged the cuffs of his white shirt out from the sleeves of his grey jacket. You took the chance to look him up and down deliberately, it was your job after all, before straightening up his tie and brushing your hands across his shoulders.

“It’s a very good fit on you, nice and tight.” You moved away and picked out a pair of black shoes, deliberately bending over in your A-line skirt and heeled boots instead of crouching down. It was a little trick that had worked countless times before when you wanted to be noticed. Taron closed his mouth and swallowed as you handed the shoes over and you knew you’d made the kind of impact you wanted.

He oozed confidence in front of the camera, posing freely, knowing where his light was and how to do the signature male smoulder that never failed to get you going. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as you lingered in the doorway and watched the shoot proceed. As props and furniture were added into the scene Taron took his chance to meet your gaze, smiling softly at you and then mirroring your pose, arms folded, one leg crossed behind the other, resting the toe of his shoe to the floor and leaning up against the wall. The photographer snapped away candidly at him and it made him laugh at you, his face scrunching up in delight.

“You looked like you were enjoying that.” He spoke under his breath as he brushed passed you in the doorway. You closed the door behind you and Taron was already undoing the buttons of his waistcoat and slipping it off his shoulders.

“No one turns down eye candy, especially not your favourite flavour.”

“Oh really?” Taron replied smugly. “And what flavour might that be, exactly?” It was all too tempting to rush in and reveal everything in the hope that you’d end up in his lap sooner but you resisted. Dragging things out would only make the ending even better.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.” You teased back, turning away and pulling out a pair of slim black jeans and a royal blue jumper to go over a simple white t-shirt. Holding a straight face as you passed the items to Taron was a challenge when he was stood before you in only his black boxers, resting his hands in front of his crotch so at least something would be left to your imagination.

“So the novelty of seeing practically naked men day in, day out, hasn’t worn off yet?” He asked cheekily as he pulled the t-shirt on over his head.

“Or in other words, do I still get wet at the sight?” You placed your hands to your hips and waited for his reaction, receiving raised eyebrows, a slow nod and a pout of impression.

“Sexy… So do you?” He started to pull the jeans up his legs and you watched the material cling and drag across the skin of his thighs. You’d started off with a slim fit rather than skinny but god they looked good on him.

“Not so much with male models. Very little behind the eyes and once you’ve seen one six-pack you’ve seen them all. Actors on the other hand…” You turned away and unboxed a clean white pair of high top Converse, lacing them up as Taron tugged the jumper down to his hips.

“So it’s my lucky day then?” He smirked filthily and you felt your stomach drop in anticipation. More like your lucky day!

Taron took to the more relaxed shoot setting with ease, lazing back in a comfy chair and resting one leg over the other as he rattled through his smiles, smirks and cheeky grins. He stood up and pulled the blue jumper off over his head causing the photographer to go into rapid fire as the white tshirt rode up his stomach and revealed some flesh. You received the nod from the magazine editor and backed yourself into the changing room, pulling out a pair of lighter washed denim skinny jeans and nothing else.

“Not digging the cheeky chappie?” Taron commented on your disappearance from the doorway as he joined you and stripped down to his boxers again.

“Cute’s not really my thing…” You handed over the next pair of jeans and watched Taron force his foot through to the end and yank them up his leg.

“Jesus, these are tight!” He continued his battle for a moment, securing the button and pulling the zip up before looking up to see you biting your lower lip at him. “You never did tell me what your thing is…”

“You sure you want to know?” The denim was so tight on his thighs, accentuating the curve and the thickness. The waistband of his boxers rested just above the top of his jeans, the rest of his torso bare and firm. He didn’t have chiselled abs or pecs but he was toned and muscular and you were dying to get your hands all over him. You weren’t normally like this, but it had been so long since you’d seen a pair of thighs so appealing. You could barely hold eye contact with him.

“The longer you keep looking at me like that the more convinced I am that I’m about to find out…” Taron left the room and you swallowed hard before taking in a very deep breath. This would be so much easier to handle if he wasn’t interested.

The position you held in the doorway kept drawing out subtle glances from Taron as he returned to his smouldering looks, posing with one arm up to the back of his neck, the other jammed into the front pocket of his jeans. The light cast the perfect shadow against his sharp jaw, drawing your eyes down his body and lingering over his legs which were spread apart into a powerful stance. The photographer directed him down to his knees and you felt your jaw drop wider as his thighs bulged. He spread his legs and lent his weight back slightly, holding both hands behind his head and pouting straight down the lens. You couldn’t take it anymore. You were so wet for him.

You drew your eyes away from his body and dragged the nearest chair back into the changing room, leaving it in the centre of the room before moving your hands under your skirt and dropping your damp underwear to the floor. Even if things didn’t end up going your way you had a set of new images securely stored in your mind and a showerhead at home with your name on it. As you waited for Taron you were hit with an idea, fetching your knickers from your bag and slipping them into the top of Taron’s bag instead. Something for him to remember you by.

“Apparently we’re finished for the day, but I can’t help feeling that we have some unresolved business to attend to…” The look he gave you as he re-entered the room was the final straw. His hands dropped to undo his jeans as you walked towards him.

“Your body looked so good in that light.” You held his wrists and pulled them away from his open jeans.

“I wouldn’t normally enjoy posing in that way, but knowing you were watching me… getting turned on by me. It’s so hot.” He leant in and kissed you seductively, his tongue darting across your lips and trying to take things further already.

“Y/N, we’re off to grab some lunch at the pub down the road. Meet us there when you’re done!” The photographer called out and Taron instantly pulled back from your lips.

“Will do!” You replied before looking across to the chair you’d brought into the room. “Sit.” You ordered Taron to the chair now you knew he definitely wanted more. He followed your orders and sat with his legs apart, his hands hanging down over the edge of the seat as he waited for you. The mischievous glint in his eye was inviting, you could tell he was curious and you were certain he’d be new to this experience. Mad to think that those thighs hadn’t been truly appreciated yet.

You stepped one leg either side of Taron’s and hitched your skirt up before sitting down over his leg, finally getting to feel how solid his thigh was. A gentle squeeze pushed him up into your crotch and you struggled to contain your moan as the denim pressed against your folds. You caressed his other leg with your hand as you looked down at him and waited for his reaction. He moved a hand to your neck and pulled you down against his lips so he could kiss you forcefully. As you leant into him your shift in weight pressed harder against your clit and you dragged yourself higher up his leg, opening your mouth as you struggled to fight against the urge to ride him straight away.

“Fuck, you’re making these jeans damp already.” Taron commented as his other hand moved to your waist, ready to lift you away from him.

“That’s because I’m not wearing any underwear.” You whispered back to his ear before kissing just below the lobe, trailing your lips down to the top of his shoulder.

“Let me fuck you?” He pleaded back as he caressed your breasts through your top. “I know you’ve been wanting it all morning.”

“It’s not your dick I’ve been after…” You pulled back from him and placed one hand to his shoulder, the other to the very top of his thigh between your legs. Starting slowly you rocked your hips back and forth, just shifting the pressure up and down and creating a smooth rhythm. “Your thighs are a dream.” You moaned softly as you squeezed your legs together again, this time feeling Taron clench his muscle beneath you. “Yes!” You cried out.

“My thighs turn you on?” He asked, causing you to look back to his face and smile softly at his confusion.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I put you in these jeans for a reason and now I’m going to ruin them.” You dragged yourself back down his thigh, leaning your weight forward and pressing down hard against him. It set your clit alight and you dropped your head to his shoulder as you felt him clench again beneath you, the power in his muscle sharp and solid.

“Fucking hell, I did not expect to find this so hot.” His hand moved to the top of his open jeans and grabbed as his hard cock through his boxers. He watched you circle your hips, dragging them up and down his thigh as you pleasured yourself and he couldn’t help but stroke himself. “Do you do this often?” He revealed himself and you had to look, intrigued to see if his girth matched to the proportion of his thighs. You were not disappointed.

“Shut up and kiss me and I’ll let you fuck me when I’m done.” You replied as you moved back up his thigh and tongued his open mouth forcefully. A low groan met your kiss and you started to up your pace, lightening the touch between your burning clit and his damp denim. You pressed your hand down harder into the top of his thigh as you rode him quickly, pulling away from the kiss as your head fell back in pleasure. You could hear his hand working furiously against the head of his dick and feel his eyes focused intensely on your face as your mouth stayed open, eyes tightly closed, hips grinding down harder against him again.

“Come on, baby.” He tensed his thigh and released it rapidly as he pushed you over the edge. “That’s it.” He encouraged as he felt you shudder around his leg, satisfied breaths firing out into the room as you self-indulged. It felt every bit as good as you’d first hoped. Those thighs were made to be ridden. As you relaxed down from your high and lifted your weight off Taron’s leg he was still working rapidly against his cock. He looked down to see the wet patch you’d left behind and he lost it there and then, bucking his hips up as he shot his load over his stomach.

“I guess I owe you one… should our paths ever cross again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can I get two Peroni’s and two shots of vodka, please?” You shouted to the barman over the pounding bass that echoed around the bar at the back of the club.

“Make that 4 lagers and I’ll get these!” You felt a hand on your shoulder and quickly turned round to see which drunken idiot had followed you out from the dancefloor in an attempt to get in your knickers. “Fancy seeing you here!” Taron smiled widely as he enjoyed the look of shock and mild confusion on your face.

“I owe you if I remember correctly… let me get these.” You replied as you reached your card out towards the contactless machine.

“No you don’t.” He slid his card underneath yours and made the payment before you could stop him. “Not in that way anyway…” He gave you a knowing look and you found yourself blushing. It had been four weeks since your first encounter and the memories were still firmly at the front of your mind. Too many nights had been spent remembering the feel of his thigh between yours. Countless male models had been through the studio since and none of them even came close to catching your eye. None of them set your core alight in the same way that Taron had that day.

“Play your cards right and maybe you can cash in that favour tonight.” You knocked your shot back and deliberately wiped your fingers onto Taron’s jeans, drying off the excess vodka from the side of the glass and not so subtly getting another feel of his thigh. With the rest of your drinks in hand you left him at the bar and returned to your friends on the dancefloor.

“Who’s your admirer?” Laura asked before knocking her own shot back and following it down with a swig from her lager bottle.

“Taron, I styled him for a shoot a few weeks back.” You kept your back to him as you two-stepped in time to the music.

“He’s not taken his eyes off you yet.” Laura moved in close to your ear as she replied so he couldn’t lip-read what she was saying.

“Oh how the roles have been reversed!” You tipped your head back as you drank from the bottle, turning round to catch Taron’s eye as you slowly dragged your lips away from the glass rim. His tongue licked over his lips quickly, his eyes dropping to your hips as you rocked them from side to side in your high-waisted shorts. “Yeah, we’ll be on for round 2 later.” You grinned back to Laura as you took hold of her hand and lifted it into the air as you danced together.

“Round 2!?”

“Things got a bit steamy in the changing room, I couldn’t resist.” You admitted.

“Yes Y/N, he is fit!” You weren’t too concerned with needing Laura’s approval, it was all just a bit of fun after all, but you could sense a hint of jealousy. The room was full of scantily clad women that Taron could take his pick from but somehow you’d still managed to draw his attention. Maybe it had something to do with the surprise ride you’d given him last time…

The crowd built up around you on the dancefloor and you let your mind drift away from the thought of Taron as you moved freely, losing yourself in the moment of your drunken high. Lyrics to songs you swear you’ve never heard before left your mouth as you raised your arms in the air and smiled over to Laura. She was laughing back to you and raised her eyebrows with a swift nod, signalling to look behind you. Before you had chance to turn you felt two hands rest on your outer thighs and a warm body move in against your back. His scent engulfed you and stopped you from pulling away, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the back of your neck and one behind your ear.

“You’re intoxicating.” He spoke seductively. “I’ve not been able to take my eyes off you all night.”

“So I hear…” You turned around in his grip and laced your arms around the back of his neck, feeling his hands move up to the exposed skin of your lower arse.

“I have something that belongs to you, but it’s back at my flat…”

“Oh really?”

“Pink lacy knickers… hanging from the corner of my bedframe.” The glint in his eye told you he’d been enjoying them.

“Why not add a black pair to the collection?” He gripped firmly at your bum as his lips crashed down onto yours, his tongue desperate to tease you. Going with the kiss you moved your chest into his, pulling him closer to you and revelling in the intense contact that was missing from last time around. You started to pull away from his lips but he didn’t let you go, his tongue playing against yours and drawing you back in. His hand lowered down your leg and lifted your thigh wrapping it around his, almost as if he wanted a repeat encounter.

“Let’s get out of here and have some fun.” He stared you down, his words and eyes lighting the sparks in your core and making him utterly irresistible.

***

“I’ve been trying to get your number for weeks.” Taron led you by the hand into his flat, flicking on a few lights and guiding you through towards his sofa.

“Guess I’m good at playing hard to get.” You replied as you lingered on your feet whilst Taron grabbed two bottles of beer from his fridge.

“Understatement of the year. You’re not leaving here without giving me your number.”

“Make me.” The intense eye contact picked up again as he left the beers on the side and took agonisingly slow steps towards you.

“What did you just say?” His voice was low, his words slowly drawn out and dripping with seduction.

“Make. Me.” You repeated even slower, leaving your mouth open and ready for him. His thumb brushed across your cheek as he took hold of the side of your face, his body meeting yours and backing you up against the wall. A passionate kiss took hold, your bodies moving against one another, hips grinding furiously, hands rushing to find skin beneath the now unnecessary layers of clothing. Taron backed away in frustration and let out a moan as he pulled his jeans open and tugged them a couple of inches down his thighs. You struggled with the buttons on your high-waisted shorts, failing to get them all undone before Taron’s body was crashing back into yours. He was rock hard against your lower stomach, one hand fondling your breast and the other palm flat against the wall beside your head. It felt claustrophobic in the best kind of way. He was all you could feel, all you could see, all you could taste and all that you wanted. The second kiss broke off quickly again with Taron’s impatience.

“Take it all off, I want you naked.” He demanded as he backed away and threw his tshirt to one side before leaving the room to get a condom. You stripped everything off and then followed after Taron, lingering in his bedroom doorway as you watched him roll the condom down his length. Hanging off the end of his bedframe were your pink lacy knickers, just as he’d said.

“Better?” You asked deliberately coyly, stretching an arm up the doorframe as you posed for him.

“Just the way I like it.” He purred back to you as he sat down on the edge of his bed with his legs gently open. Your eyes locked on to his thighs as he ran his fingers up and down his skin. “Tempting?” He asked.

“Irresistible.” You purred back this time as you made your way over to him and straddled his right leg. Before you had chance to lower yourself to his skin his fingers dragged through your folds leaving a trail of excitement behind at the unexpected touch. His hand continued up your body to your breast, squeezing it firmly as you finally connected your sensitive skin to his warm thigh. Knowing he was after a repeat performance left you with the power and control. He was waiting for it, expecting it, he’d offered it to you on a plate so of course you weren’t going to give him what he wanted. You dragged yourself up his leg and then lifted your weight, kneeling on the bed either side of him and moving across to his centre. Holding his cock in place you lowered yourself down onto him slowly, stretching to his girth and sighing heavenly at the feel of him inside you.

“Shiiiit.” Taron moaned before leaning in to kiss you again in a hurry, his hands running up and down your back in encouragement. You let him drag back out of you just as slowly before feeling his hips rush up to meet you and push himself back in with force. A steady rhythm was set, your hands rising up from his shoulders to run through his hair as you leant in to kiss him and moan against him. Every movement inside you was laced with pleasure, addictive and building, relentless pounding. Over and over you rode him harder and faster desperate to bring yourself right to the edge.

“Taron.” You panted his name in delight as his hands kneaded your arse, his hips rocking up to meet you each time.

“Hold on.” He moaned back. “Let me fuck you properly.” You slowed yourself down and kissed him lustfully, liking the sound of that idea. His hands took a firm grip of your waist and guided you off him and down onto his bed. You moved onto your back but he took hold of your leg and lifted it to his shoulder, turning you onto your side as he entered you on his knees and thrust with force. The new angle felt incredible, waves of pleasure surging out through your whole body as he rocked against you.

“Fuck.” You sighed as you locked your eyes onto his thrusting hips and watched him take you. His hands moved across your body and found a better grip as he let out a loud moan, drawing your eyes up to his face and taking in the blissful look of pleasure. You mentally cursed yourself for not taking up his offer first time around. Taron definitely knew what he was doing. His body weight pushed against you and stretched your legs further apart as he took the deepest angle into you, hitting a spot you swear you’d never felt before.

“You like that?” He asked with a smirk as your mouth opened and head fell back in pleasure. You could only moan in response, willing him not to stop as you gripped his bedsheets and tensed your legs.

“Taron, fuck, fuck…. Fuck.” You cried in ecstasy as you came apart around him with a powerful orgasm, arching your back up off the bed. He kept you right there for what felt like forever, writhing at his touch and never relaxing down as he quickened his pace to finish himself off. His hips stuttered as he was about to come, his jaw dropping open, chest tensing and gentle moaning signalling his release. A soft kiss was placed to your inner thigh before he lowered your leg down and moved away to clean himself up. You turned onto your back, failing to find the energy to move and feeling thoroughly fucked.

“You know it was good when she’s not moved by the time you return from the bathroom.” Taron chuckled as he climbed onto his bed and lay beside you.

“Multi-talented, those thighs of yours. That was impressive.”


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sunlight was harsh, waking you quickly and making you squint as you took in the unfamiliar surroundings of Taron’s bedroom. The air was stuffy, the bed covers pushed into the centre of the bed and leaving you a slither of mattress to lie on. You stayed still for a moment as you listened hard to hear if Taron was also awake. Your mouth was dry, head sore but not unbearably so. Last night was good. A gentle moan sounded from the other side of the bed before the familiar soft breaths returned, signalling that Taron was still asleep. You sat up slowly, drawing your knees in towards your naked chest as you looked across at Taron. He was lying on his back, one arm bent up behind his head, the other resting over his stomach, rising and falling with each breath. His naked body was a treat in itself. Arms and legs thick with muscle but perfectly still and relaxed. The skin across his stomach and hips looked soft and tempting. You bit your bottom lip as you held back a snigger at the sight of his erection, standing proud and demanding attention. What a sight to wake up to.

You left his bed to get a glass of water, deciding to give him 10 more minutes of peace before you started to have some fun. It gave you chance to collect last night’s clothes from his floor and have a quick look around his flat. It wasn’t the most homely of places but knowing his job he probably wasn’t here much anyway. The collection of spirits along the back shelf was impressive and the book case below was crammed full of film memorabilia, most of it from his own film sets no doubt. It was a perfect snapshot into the life he led and as cool as it was to be here, you knew it wasn’t the sort lifestyle that would sit well with you. His thighs were the initial attraction and you’d definitely had your fun with them. The rest was just a surprise added bonus of really great sex, so why not take one more round for the road?

You placed your glass down on the bedside table and let your cool fingertips run across Taron’s warm skin, starting from his chest and weaving down around his arm, across to his hip and down the outer side of his thigh. He took a deeper breath as he started to stir and you climbed onto the end of his bed, positioning one knee between his legs so you were straddled across his thigh again.

“What’s the story, morning glory?” You asked him before leaning down and licking up the top of his thigh to his hip.

“I’ve died and gone to heaven.” His morning voice was deep and husky and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he opened his eyes and looked down his body to see your tongue parting from his skin. He lowered his hand to his cock and rubbed over himself a few times, almost as if he was checking this wasn’t a dream.

“Were you dreaming about me?” You teased as you kissed his hip and pulled your hair round to one side, preparing yourself to take his length.

“Not for the first time…” Taron flirted back. “and hopefully not for the last either.”

“Was I doing this in your dream?” You moved across and lightly licked the tip of your tongue over his testicles before gently kissing them and sucking ever so slightly. The intake of breath from Taron was so satisfying. You felt his arse tense below you as his hand moved from his stomach to grip the sheet at his side.

“Fuuucking hell.” Taron moaned in delight. “I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” You giggled to yourself as you playfully licked up his shaft, switching from side to side and then lapping across his tip. “God, you’re something else.”

Taking him into your mouth was easy. You worked his head against the inside of you cheek, leaving the rest of his shaft bare as your hands started to caress his thighs instead. Heavy breaths and moans were leaving Taron’s lips with every move you made. You took him deeper three or four times, making his shaft truly wet and warm before sucking back up and dragging your lips over his tip. A gentle blush hit your cheeks as you looked up to see the way Taron was looking down at you. His jaw was tight, mouth gently open and eyes heavy with seduction.

“What?” You asked coyly as you looked back to his cock and gave him another teasing lick.

“I want to absolutely devour you.” His words hit your core and excited you instantly. The thought of being fucked by him whilst you were both sober was so intense. You had no idea that this was going to end up becoming so heated. What started off as some gentle teasing and fun was turning into a whole lot more and god did you want it, badly.

You kept your body low as you started to move up and over Taron’s. His erection dragged along your skin between your breasts down your stomach as you kept the friction going. You lay your frame on top of his and felt his hands knead against your arse as his lips kissed yours with force. His teeth tugged back against your lower lip as his hands squeezed your bum roughly. A quick growl rumbled from Taron as he flipped you over and made you squeal in delight. Kiss after kiss fell to your lips, never long enough for your tongue to caress his but that didn’t matter when your hands had freedom over his body. You lost yourself to his touch, you mind struggling to keep up as his hands ran smoothly round the curves of your hips. He was like a drug to you, addictive and engulfing, nothing else mattered when he was this close to you. You only wanted more.

“Taron.” You moaned his name against his lips as you felt his erection pressing into your folds and starting to rub up against your clit. Parting your legs wider beneath him and drawing your knees up to the side of his hips left him in the perfect position. Your arms lifted around his neck, your fingers teasing up through his hair as you continued to kiss, finally slowing the pace down enough for your tongues to get in on the action.

“Just let me…” Taron trailed off as he leant across to the side and tugged the top drawer open to get a condom. Your arms fell from his shoulders as an involuntary groan of frustration left your lips and made him smile. “Patience, it’ll be worth it.”

“Mmm, hurry up though.” You turned your head to the side as you watched him open the packet, your hand reaching down and stroking his length.

“Your desperation is so hot.” He sat back on his knees and gave the condom to you, watching your hands closely as you rolled it down his cock. A simple lick across your lips had the desire burning brightly in his eyes again.

“Come ooon, take me.” You lifted your hips to him and he teased you with his fingers, parting you, sliding up and around your clit before rubbing over your most sensitive spot and forcing your eyes to close with the feel of his touch.

“Look at what I do to you.” He spoke to himself, clearly enjoying the sight of the pleasure he was causing.

“Taron.” You sighed. Before you had chance to open your eyes again you felt him pushing himself inside you. A deep breath filled your lungs as you left your mouth open, your eyes finally opening to meet his once more. His face was back close to yours as he started to thrust slowly into you. The feel of him inside you was incredible. Every movement seemed sharper, more focused and intense compared to the night before. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through your body and as he picked up the pace you felt your feet lifting away from the mattress. They started to burn with satisfaction and you couldn’t hold back your cries of enjoyment as Taron hit the perfect spot inside you. He leant in to kiss you as his hips fell into a new rhythm and your arms returned up around his shoulders. Over and over he slid into you, his skin slapping against yours as he picked up the pace and thrust his hips down. Heavy breaths danced passed your ear as Taron’s efforts became more vocalised. You moaned back to him, willing him not to stop as your core began to pulse in satisfaction. Heat radiated from your bodies, a light sweat forming across Taron’s shoulder blades and chest. Again he picked up the pace, giving it everything and lowering his head down to your shoulder. You cried out louder as you struggled to hold on to the edge of your orgasm. Taron’s relentless pounding pushed you closer and closer and you lost it suddenly and powerfully. He came apart with you, his hips slowing as his muscles tensed with his release. You kept clenching around him, your orgasm not letting up and helping to extend his. Slower, deeper breaths filled the room and Taron lowered his chest down to yours, holding himself inside you whilst he took a moment to recover. You kissed him slowly as you tried to keep your smile at bay.

“I still can’t put my finger on what it is about you…” He kissed you again quickly before he pulled out and moved off you.

“What, you mean you don’t know why you like me, but you do?”

“Yeah. You just turn me on so much and it’s mad because I don’t really know you.” He leant across you and threw the condom over to the bin in the corner of his room. As he lay back down beside you his hand gripped your hip and turned you over onto your side so you were facing him. “Don’t suppose you fancy grabbing breakfast somewhere?”

“I should really get going. This has been great though, like seriously good.”

“So… another time then, maybe?”

“Let’s not make things complicated. If I see you then I see you and… well I know I’d be onto a winning night.”

“Are you sure? Because I think we could be missing out on something even better than incredibly hot sex.” You smiled softly and nodded back to him before sitting up and taking one final grasp of his thigh, feeling his hand caressing softly down your back.

“You’re a busy guy. One I’ll always remember though… these thighs are still at the top of my list of turn on’s.”


End file.
